Shocking Experiences
by Kamikuro Hikaru
Summary: Amu is talking a walk when all of a sudden it gets extremely dark. What happens when she runs into Ikuto? A story about a ittle date between the two.


**I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Amu was found walking in the park on this cool autumn night. She just hummed to no song in particular; her charas floating nearby.

"You're going to get in trouble if you continue at this pace, Amu-chan," mentioned the light blue chara.

"Miki, it's such a nice night. Don't tell Amu-chan such depressing things. Instead' let's go for a run!" cheered Ran.

Su spoke up, "Now, now it's a bit cold. We wouldn't want our Amu-chan getting sick~desu."

Her charas all nodded as Amu just sweat-dropped. Suddenly, the moon was covered by the clouds. The stars were already covered, making the moon the only light source. Now that the park was engulfed in darkness, Amu started getting a bit scared. The pinkette calmed a bit when she heard a familiar tune. Being the curious girl that she is, Amu walked blindly towards the sound. Although she stumbled a bit, she could hear it becoming louder. Amu came to a stop when she tripped over the steps leading to the gazebo. The music stopped.

"You're really clumsy," mentioned the all-too-well-known voice.

Amu blushed deeply before replying, "Did you not notice the black night?! Nobody could be able to see in this light, or lack of!"

"Ah, but I can," Ikuto said.

"W-W-Well, that's just because you're a cat," accused Amu.

"Boo," whispered the cat as he blew into her ear from behind.

"AHHHHH!!! Don't do that!!" fumed a red Amu. She paused then continued, "Wait, I thought you were all the way over there?"

"I was," replied Ikuto.

"Then, how did you get here?"

"I walked."

"O-Oh."

Amu just stood there stunned she didn't think that in the first place. Suddenly, Amu felt a big, smooth hand grab her own small one. The hand tugged her to start walking. Still shocked, she did walk. It took Amu quite a while before it dawned on her whose hand it was.

"Where are we going, Ikuto?" inquired the pinkette.

"Do you trust me, Amu?" The girl stayed silent, pondering over her answer.

"Of course," came her quiet reply. Ikuto smiled a bit; glad the dark sky made sure Amu couldn't see it. The two kept walking for quite a bit. Amu could tell they left the park when the gate brushed against her arm. Ikuto could see they were almost there. He looked back at Amu to see her staring at their hands with a slight blush. He smirked at that before looking forward again, letting a comfortable silence fall between the two.

Amu was too preoccupied to notice Ikuto had stopped. She ran right into his back. He swooped down to catch her just in time. With it still pitch black, Amu couldn't see his face, but she felt his warm breath against her face. She carefully brought her hand up to gently hold his cheek. Ikuto was shocked by her motions, but leaned into her hand nonetheless. Amu brought her other hand up to feel his hair. She fingered through his dark blue locks while Ikuto nuzzled against her soft hand. The pinkette's hand touched his ear.

"Why Amu, I didn't know you felt that way," teased the boy. Amu immediately came back to reality.

"P-P-Pervert! Like anyone would!!" screamed the _very_ red girl. Ikuto just smirked at her and said, "We're here."

"And where's that? I still can't-" Amu turned to see fire flies flickering around. Her and Ikuto were standing in the midst of a small area surrounded by a few trees with orange, yellow, and red leaved hanging from the branches. The area opened up to a little pond; all around were fire flies flying this way and that, giving off a light honey glow.

"Wow. It's so beautiful," mumbled an amazed girl. Ikuto snaked his arms around her slim waist. Amu stiffened, but soon relaxed in his arms.

"No yelling?" asked an amused boy.

"Well, you did bring me to this beautiful place," replied Amu, while looking up at him with a dazzling smile. Ikuto just stared at her with a shocked expression. He slowly leaned towards her, watching for her reaction. Amu could tell what he was going to do. She was waiting for it. Just then, their lips made contact. It was a gentle kiss: sweet, short, but full of compassion. Ikuto showed her a rare smile.

"I better get you home."

"Sounds good," Amu replied with her own smile.

…xXxXxXxXxXx…

The cat boy landed gracefully on Amu's balcony; said girl in his arms, princess style.

"You can put me down now."

"Nah, I'm good."

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, put me down right now!" demanded the girl.

"But don't you like it when I hold you. I do," smirked the cat. Amu blushed a dark pink; while thrashing about until Ikuto put her down clearly amused.

"Finally!" huffed Amu, still red from the close contact.

"I see you're back to yelling at me after our shared kiss," teased Ikuto. The girl's blush deepened at the mere mention of what happened.

"Don't talk about it!" Amu turned her back to face him.

"Fine, fine. I'll go," Ikuto turned to leave, but he felt something tug his shirt. He turned to see Amu's hand holding his shirt, keeping him from leaving. Her hair was covering her Face as she looked down. He noticed her coming nearer. Amu was now right n front of him. She stood on her tiptoes as she pulled him down to her. She whispered,

"Bye,"

Before giving a small bite on his ear, and rushing into her room. Leaving Ikuto stunned, she closed her door and jumped on her bed. Amu pulled the covers over her head to hide the crimson blush on her cheeks and neck. All she could hear was her heart beating against her chest as her charas fumed about being left behind. Ikuto stood outside her room with a slight smile. He was still stunned she did that. Recovering from the experience, he jumped down. Ikuto could not wait until the next visit with _his_ Amu.

**I really hope you enjoyed this. Please feel free to review as harsh as you want, but please give advice if you do so. Thank you for your time.**

**-XOHikaru**


End file.
